The present invention relates to a novel detachable protective earflap unit having a utility strap securement assembly useful for the convenient and immediately accessible securement of eye wear or a utility bag containing small personal items or other personal items such as gloves at the rear and below the rear brim of a prior art firefighter helmet having an inner helmet or other similar helmet.